The Year of the Misfits
by Autumn-wind-Kaze
Summary: Readerinsert where you run into Kyo Sohma...Mainly humorous and witty, with a bit of romance that may grow into something more.
1. Chapter 1: Cat's in the Bag

**The Year of the Misfits**

**Chapter one: Cat's in the Bag**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit's Basket or Kyo.**

**Author's note: This is a reader-insert fic. (**_**your name) will be used when someone addresses you or you say your name. By the way, this is my first reader-insert...heh. (.) **_

You're a teen, you're mad, and you're storming down the street to a forest. You're new to Japan, and as a result, are wearing blue jeans and a baggy black T-shirt over a black tank-top. You have on black boots and a dog chain around your neck. A cold wind rushes by, lifting your dark hair up and around. Some gets plastered to your mouth and you hastily brush it away. The wind pushes it back in your face and you can't see.

All at once you feel yourself lose your footing and scream bloody murder as you tumble down a slope. You hit your head on a rock and fall unconscious.

When next you wake, night has fallen outside. You're on the floor of a brightly lit room on top of a thin green mat. You sit up, but fall back down as your head spins rapidly.

"What the hell? Did I get drugged or something?" you mutter grumpily, rubbing your eyes and forehead in an attempt to think and see straight.

"Tch." scoffs a male voice to your right, "Who would need to drug the likes of you? All it takes is bad balance and a friggin' rock."

You look over to the source of the voice, and are shocked to see a carrot-topped boy leaning moodily against the door frame. Your gaze is drawn to the bracelet on his arm, which is made of black and white beads. The boy glares darkly at you when he notices what you're looking at.

"What? Never seen a guy wear jewelry?" he snaps. "What's your name, klutz?"

"(your name)." you respond. "What's your's? Sir, something-crawled-up-my-ass-and-died?" the boy scowls, then stomps off somewhere else in the house.

You sit in silence a few minutes, wondering where the hell you are and if you can leave without use of force. As you ponder, the boy returns, hands on his hips.

"Do you mind? You're in my room, on my mat, and I need to get dressed into more suitable clothing for sleeping." he growls. You lift your eyebrow.

"Actually I do mind. This mat ain't half bad, your room's cleaner than mine, and if clothing's a problem, make like a real man and sleep in the nude." you reply, yawning and stretching out comfortably on his mat. The boy gapes at you, then punches a hole through his wall. He starts to storm off again when you stop him.

"Say, carrot-top. You never told me your name." you add, inspecting your nails for dirt in a rather I'm-so-bored-I'm-cool fashion. The boy looks over his shoulder but otherwise doesn't move.

"Kyo." he says after a moment. You smile.

"Kyo, huh? So, in Japanese your friends would call you Kyo-kun, correct? Sorry - I'm new here. Just moved from the U.S." you respond. Kyo lifts an eyebrow.

"Should I be impressed or laughing my ass off?" he replies over his shoulder.

"I guess you should be impressed - doesn't look like you have much of an ass to laugh off." you retort. He glares at you and your smart-ass comments.

"Tch...Girls. What do you know?" he questions haughtily. You smile an evil grin.

"Well, Kyo-kun, I know from the last few minutes that you have a really bad attitude. What do you know?" you respond.

"I know you're a clumsy little bitch with a ton of wise-cracks that just so happens to be in my room on my mat. And wearing my clothes."

"What?" you yell, glancing down at a shirt that's too big for you and pants that you need to roll the pant legs up on because they're so much longer than your own. "What the hell happened to my clothing? And..." your eyes narrow, "Who the hell dressed me?" Kyo backs up slightly, now that he's turned to face you.

"Tch. I didn't look, okay? You were scratched and scrapped pretty bad. I did what I could to bandage you up, but I'm at a loss when it comes to fixing clothes." he says, looking off out the window. You silently seethe - no one touches you at all. And definately not a snot-nosed, pumpkin-haired boy with a bracelet. You prepare to beat the crap out of him. Then you calm, vowing first to repay him for getting you bandaged...Even if it did go against your codes.

"So...What time is it?" you inquire. Kyo raises an eyebrow, then glances at his watch on his other arm.

"Late. Where do you live? You're parents will be worried you're not home by now, won't they?" he asks. Your eyes turn downcast, and a sharp pain fills your chest.

"My parents gave me away when I was young. They said I was a curse upon the family. I was only five." you respond, hastily wiping away slippery tears that had breached your emotional wall. Kyo jumps as you start crying.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...Ah, hell." he exclaims, before glancing uncomfortably around the room.

"I'm sorry." you manage weakly, before exhaustion kicks in and you fall asleep. You curl into a little ball, and you vaguely hear Kyo mutter something.

You wake the next morning feeling rather comfortable. You start stretching when, quite suddenly, your elbow brushes something hard. Someone gasps behind you, and you spring to your feet. Kyo lays next to the mat, clasping his hands over his stomach.

"You did that on purpose." he growls through pants, before you start to hit him.

"YOU ASS! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THAT CLOSE TO ME!" you scream. Kyo covers his ears. Suddenly, another boy enters the room. He has purple eyes and hair of the same hue.

"Kyo, what did you do this time? And who is this?" he asks. You hold out a hand.

"Name's (your name). Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you your name. I'm Yuki." he responds. You smile.

"Yuki, eh? Doesn't that mean snow?" you question. Yuki nods. Kyo makes a gaging noise.

"Sheesh! Just introduced and you two might as well already be lovers! And Yuki with Tohru already!" he yells, getting to his feet and stretching.

"Well, at least I can get a lover, now can't I? And I'm sure (your name) here has already had many boys approach asking her on a date." Yuki says in retort. Kyo angers.

"Actually," you interupt, "Almost every boy I run into ends up running away from me or never speaks to me." Kyo gapes.

"But...Ah, nevermind." Kyo turns to leave. You grab his arm to pull him to face you, but his foot catches on one of your boots and you both fall to the floor with him on top. In a puff of smoke, Kyo is replaced by...

"A...cat? Where's Kyo? And where'd this cat come from?" you ask Yuki. The boy sighs.

"Kyo? Should we tell her?" Yuki asks, looking down at his feet.

"...When we hug or brush bodies with someone of the opposite sex, we turn into one of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac...Well, Yuki and our other family members. I turn into the cat." says the orange cat that's now sitting on your chest.

"This is all one big, sick joke, right?" you ask, before another puff of smoke and Kyo - a very naked Kyo - is sitting on you instead of the cat.

Needless to say, you faint.


	2. Chapter Two: Bare Payback

The Year Of The Misfits

Chapter Two: Bare Payback

Again, you wake in Kyo's room. And not unlike before, he is sleeping close to you, but far enough that you can't elbow him in the stomach. Sunlight filters in from the window, and from where you are positioned, Kyo's face is half in shadow, half in light. You can't help but wonder why he is so close to you until you glance about the room. Fairly small and basic, it has a sense of being cluttered near the edges. You sit up slowly as you look around, and feel the movements of unfamiliar clothing brushing against you. Anger makes your face turn red before you remember something else.

You remember meeting Yuki, and the encounter following. Had Kyo really transformed into a cat? Better yet, had you finally seen a guy's -

Your stomach decides it hasn't been fed enough and grumbles, and you cover it with your hands. You cast another glance at Kyo, still asleep, and then spot your newly-patched clothing hanging on the back of a chair behind him. You feel your face redden more when you see your undergarments are on top of the precariously stacked clothing.

"The nerve!! Perverted son-of-a-bitch!" you think, shaking as you stand and begin approaching the chair. You lean over Kyo to get the clothing, and your fingertips barely brush your bra -

"Kyo, is she awake yet?" asks an older male with dark hair and a robe as he flings the door open. He then blinks before bursting out laughing.

Startled by the other guy's abrupt appearance, you fall on top of Kyo, your clothing right along with you. Your underwear has landed on the floor in front of Kyo's face and your bra has landed on his head. By now the man in the robe has fallen on his ass laughing, and Kyo is staring blankly at your underwear. You regret that it isn't exactly sexy underwear, and, in fact, has purple poka dots on it. About ready to die of embarassment, you snatch your belongings and rush into the hallway, looking for a bathroom to change in.

About two minutes later, you step out of the bathroom, fully dressed. Still embarassed, you keep your face hidden with your hair as you place Kyo's borrowed clothes in his hands, mutter a soft "thanks", and race blindly out the door.

You're halfway home before the tears begin falling.

"Stupid!" you think, finally reaching your home and barging in. Slamming the front door, you rush up the stairs into your room, then fall onto your black leather couch sobbing. Since it was warm the previous day, you'd left the window open, and a warm breeze swims into your room through the screen. You then hear shouting.

"And I was supposed to know Tohru had placed her clothing like that!" you hear Kyo shout. You get up and look through the window, swiping two final tears away as you do. Kyo, Yuki, and the older man in the robe stand in the dirt pathway near your home, and you can tell Kyo is yelling at the other two.

"Why does it matter? You always yell at others and make them feel worthless anyways - you would have done the same to your name. " Yuki says coldly. You see Kyo recoil.

"Yeah, maybe! But that was worse than anything I could have said! I mean Shigure just barged right in!" carrot-top retorts.

" 'Tis true, Yuki. Tohru left your name's clothing on the chair, your name reached for it, I opened the door and Kyo got a sight full of -" the male in the robe starts before Kyo hits him upside the head.

"Finish that sentence and I will personally see to it you are incapable of having children, dog." he snarls, glaring at the older guy, Shigure. You feel the corners of your mouth twitch into a near-smile. You then sigh, turn, and head for your shower.

You take a long time under the hot water, washing away the tears and tension from your body. In an attempt to not think about your embarassment, you also begin meditating, but to no avail. You curse yourself for watching Kyo sleep, and flush when you remember when he transformed back into human; completely naked. When the water begins turning cold, you climb out, sighing.

You dry off quickly and grab a robe, tying it loosely since all you plan to do is get dressed into something comfortable, grab a warm mug of tea and curl up on the couch with a book. You decide to heat up the water for the tea first. While the water is on the stove, you walk back upstairs to get dressed. The first thing you notice is the window is missing its screen. The second thing you notice is the wind is blowing your robe open. The third thing is Kyo, sitting on the couch, staring in shock at your state of undress. A little delayed, you pull your robe closed, turning red from both embarassment and anger. Kyo holds his hands up as you glare at him.

"What are you doing? Pervert!" you yell, before he interjects.

"I just came to say I'm sorry! That and you forgot your chain." he says, holding out his hand. You hold your's out, and your dog chain plops onto your palm. As he pulls his hand away, his fingers accidentally brush yours. You blush, but more out of anger.

"You did not see anything, understood?" you manage to growl. Kyo lifts an eyebrow.

"Kinda like you didn't see anything when I transformed yesterday? As I remember, you stared just as openly." he mutters, turning his back on you and jumping to the window sill. He is half-way out the window when you grab his shirt and pull him back in. You land on your back with your robe open and he falls next to you. He gets up, glares at you, and starts yelling.

"What the hell! What was that for?! " he shouts, before realizing your state and blushing in shock again. He quickly turns around, crossing his arms.

"I was gonna say - ... (o.o); Um...I forgot what I was gonna say...Ouch!" you say, lifting your arm up. You managed to get rug-burn on most of it, and it stings. Kyo looks over his shoulder when you mention your discomfort, and walks back to kneel by you and examine the burn. His gaze follows the burn, then finds that the injury is also on your side. He swiftly flips your robe closed, much to your relief/embarassment, then heads downstairs. You hear the freezer being opened and shut before Kyo comes back, ice pack in hand.

You take the ice pack he offers and place it on the rug-burn. Kyo looks off around your room, seeming to take little interest. You can't blame him; your room is sparsely decorated. Between being shunned by your parents and the long-distance move, you brought few items other than the leather couch, a dresser, a small desk and a rug. You've only lived there for a week, but your floor is covered with clothing.The room probably isn't much bigger than Kyo's, but looks like it because you have a lot less stuff. Kyo suddenly looks back at you.

"I see what you mean by my room being cleaner than your's." he remarks. You crane your neck to look at him because you're sitting and he's standing.

"Least I knock before walking into someone's room." you mutter back. Kyo stares at you, more shocked than angry for once.

"Hey, Shigure didn't know that was going to happen. And I did knock on the door - multiple times."

"Oh...Still..." you pause to yawn. You look at Kyo again to see him smirk. "What's that grin about?"

"...It was nothing." Kyo states, the brief smirk gone.

"Hn...Stay if you want but I'm going to bed." you say, tying your robe closed again and heading downstairs to put the ice pack away. You return to your room and find Kyo gone. You shrug before getting your clothing, dressing, and laying down to sleep.


End file.
